Such an antenna used for example as a roof antenna is normally mounted on the vehicle body by providing its base plate with a threaded stud that is fitted through a hole in the vehicle body, then from inside screwing a nut on the screwthreads of the stud to fix the base plate on the vehicle body. Such a mounting system requires two people to carry out, since one person must hold the roof antenna in position on the outside and another must use tools inside the vehicle to screw it tight.
The known roof antennas and their mounting are for today's assembly requirements too expensive and time consuming.